


Waking up next to you

by kennamckenna



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Morning, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodmorning." Barry said and smiled. Leonard yawned and ruffled Barry's hair. "Goodmorning Scarlet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up next to you

Barry woke up to Leonard reading a book about the flash. He smiled and put his head on Leonard's shoulder. "Goodmorning." Barry said and smiled. Leonard looked down at him, yawned, ruffled his hair, and said, "Goodmorning, Scarlet."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that!" Leonard chuckled. "Never in a million years." Barry pouted and crossed his arms. "Oh come on, Barry." He ignored Leonard. Then, Leonard put his arms around Barry and brought him to his chest. 

Barry blushed and laughed softly. Leonard had a form of fond across his face. "You're adorable, Scarlet." Barry blushed even more. "Thank you." Leonard kissed his forehead and smiled. "You don't have to thank me." Barry smiled. "Well it's poliet." Then, they kissed and smiled at each other. "I love you, Scarlet." "I love you more, Cold."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hoped your liked this and this was my first coldlfash fic. Sorry if it sucked! Lol :)


End file.
